


Nagito x Shrek smut

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nagito and Shrek have hot seggs🥵
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Nagito x Shrek smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble and I have no regrets.

"Shrek, it's too big." Nagito struggled to get the words out while Shrek toyed with his pesky nipples.  
"Don't worry, you're prepped." Shrek whispered into Nagito's ear making him shiver. Shrek covered his cock with lube and placed it near Nagito's gaping hole.  
"It's okay honey, you can take it." Shrek cooed softly as he entered Nagito.  
"S-shrek, it's so big~" Nagito was in bliss when Shrek entered in him fully. With Sherks stopped for a while to let Nagito get used to the feeling.   
"I'm gonna start moving now." Shrek moved slowly, getting faster starting to chase an orgasm.  
"S-shrek- I'm about to-" Nagito came, white ropes going all around the sheets. Shrek thrusted a few times, Nagito's hole tightening around his cock. Shrek quickly came too, moaning Nagito's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Still no regrets (:


End file.
